spartan_sasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan Sasuke Tournament 15
Hosted in December 2018, Spartan Sasuke 15 is the 2nd tournament of season 4. In this tournament the ranking system would be simplified. Only 4 major ranks are present as opposed to 7 from the previous ranking system. The ranks include Newcomer (1st appearance), Regular (2nd and subsequent appearances), Veteran (1st Stage clear), and All Star (Best of the best). Despite the near bloodbath in T14, the course was still made even tougher this time around. 4 new obstacles would be added to the 1st Stage the Piston Road, Ledge Leap, Fishbone, and the infamous Rolling Jump which only 2 competitors would beat. LongShotArrow76 would put on an amazing run this tournament being only one of the 2 to complete the nearly impossible Rolling Jump only to fail the Flying Chute. XxAlfaPumaxX would be demoted from All Star to Veteran in this tournament, but despite that he would get way further than his previous run doing a bizarre technique on the Rolling Jump which would cause him to come up short of reaching the cargo net on that obstacle. CouId Be Better returned to Spartan Sasuke after achieving total victory on Aborigines Warrior 19 however would fail the buffed Dragon Glider. Going into Cirin's run there hasn't been a single clear yet, being #36 in the run order ment that the record had been set for longest 1st Stage losing streak (Previous record was #35 set in T6 and T9). Newcomer Unnicron would fill in for HunterUnit751 who skipped this tournament. With this being the 5th tournament Hunter has missed in the previous 7, this will result in Hunter being demoted to Veteran in his next appearance on Spartan Sasuke. Only 10 competitors are left and still not a single clear. MightyMax80 was next and could not control himself on the Rolling Jump and came up short of the cargo net. TalkingKing5Jay was only 1 of 3 competitors to clear the 1st Stage in T14 but unfortunately he would repeat his failure from T13 and fail the trampoline jump on the Dragon Glider. FlameVortex03 would put on the 3rd best run of the tournament failing inside the cargo net on the Rolling Jump. Both weaponmatt and Strafe Helix would fail the Fishbone in rather stupid ways and thus only 5 competitors are left. DHG Fireball was next and like TalkingKing would fail the same jump on the Dragon Glider resulting in his seventh 1st Stage failure. Atlantic Champ was the lone survivor of the 2nd Stage last tournament but would make a simple mistake on the Rolling Jump by jumping on the ball to reposition himself but the ball would get away from him and he could not catch up and fail. ump double ump returned to the course after his near miss on the Final Stage in Tournament 13. He was on a good pace getting through the Rolling Jump, and the Flying Chute but like weaponmatt in the last tournament would fail the dismount of the Tarzan Rope despite the dismount being made easier. SMOKEY MASSACRE would be #49 as opposed to his usual #50, and he also failed the Rolling Jump slipping off the ball as it began to roll on the track. Only 1 competitor was left and still no finishers. It was all or nothing, if the last competitor failed then the tournament would end on the 1st Stage. It all came down to Swantron97 who announced prior to his run that this would be his final appearance on a Halo Jumping course hince why he received #50 as opposed to SMOKEY. Swan was the most successful competitor on the 1st Stage having cleared it in 12 of the first 13 tournaments. But sadly he would fail the 1st Stage for only his 2nd ever time failing the jump to the cargo net on the Rolling Jump. For the first time on a major Halo Jumping course (outside of Spartan Warrior and Aborigines Warrior) nobody would be advancing past the 1st Stage. The course had achieved it's ultimate victory by eliminating all 50 competitors right off the gate. This bloodbath would result in the course getting heavily nerfed going into Tournament 16. Spartan Sasuke 14 Spartan Sasuke 16 1st Stage OBSTACLES RESULTS 2nd Stage OBSTACLES 3rd Stage OBSTACLES